


It Started with a Drink

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin needs a wife - a temporary wife - ASAP. Maybe it was fate when he found himself in Las Vegas, finding himself a wife and more than what he has bargained for.





	1. Married Life - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first chaptered fic that I will be cross posting here in AO3 from AFF :)  
> If you would want to read the whole thing, come find me in AFF under the same username.  
> Will be posting the chapters here in random times so do subscribe if you would want to continue reading. :)

With a groan, Jongin rolled over to the right side of his bed only to fail because of a warm lump that he has bumped into. He wasn't drunk last night, maybe a little tipsy, but it took him a little more time to remember everything that has happened the night before and he wants to cry but he's not sure for which reason.  
And as if to mock him, something shiny glinted off when he moved his hand slightly and the ray of sunshine shone on the ring that is now worn on his left hand.  
Kim Jongin is officially a married man for about a few hours already.  
That is the reason why he wants to cry. Maybe because he has finally married and now his grandpa will stop nagging him into getting a fine young lady to have on his arm permanently and will become his pillar as he takes over their company from his dad in a month’s time.  
He wants to cry also for the reason that he has married a complete stranger which equates to the epitome of idiocy. He blames the alcohol for that because after a couple of drinks last night, he spotted her and by all the gods, she was stunning, if not for her furrowed brows and lips that were pouting sulkily.  
Jongin checks once more because what if it was just a trick of alcohol that he has married that beautiful girl from last night? He let out a relieved sigh when he wasn't mistaken. It was the pretty girl, alright. It's just that she looks peaceful and cute while sleeping. It was a gorgeous view and maybe Jongin wasn't as stupid as he thinks he is.  
A flash of panic came to him and he frantically checked of he was missing any clothes because fuck him if he does. Everything was just temporary, just until his grandpa and father lets him be and trusts him with the company fully. He sagged back on his bed after seeing that he is still wearing his pants from last night and he saw a part of his "wife"'s dress peeking from the blankets.  
Memory of soft lips jolted him up and he groaned once more.  
"No sex but a make-out session. Great," Jongin grumbled ans cursed himself for being so hormonal at the moment. He shouldn't let his thoughts wander too far because that is just too much. He has talked this girl into marrying him and that was a big enough favor to ask of her.  
Well, she has her reasons for agreeing too but Jongin still feels indebted to her. The least that he could do for her is to keep his hands ro himself unless it is very much necessary and his raging hormones is not part of the 'very much necessary'. He just wishes that if she wakes up and remembered that bit, she won't be throwing something at him or maybe even killing him. Who knows if this girl is actually a serial killer?  
Jongin face palms. He really was an idiot for putting himself in this situation.  
The rustle of sheets and a soft whimper made Jongin froze on his spot. Should he feign slumber? Should he greet her? Should he defend himself in case that pretty girl doesn't remember anything and accuse him of rape? Should he get the marriage certificate that he saw on top of the bedside table? Should he -  
"Jongin, I won't kill you but I will if you won't stop squirming and give me more time to sleep," the muffled threat had Jongin rolling off his bed and landing with a thud. The impact wasn't light and Jongin winced when he sat up only to squeak when a curtain of dark brown hair came into view.  
The giggle that erupted from his 'wife' turned into full blown laughing as she rolled on the bed while clutching her stomach. Sensing his frown, she pushed her hair back and stopped laughing and offering an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, Jongin but you looked fun to tease."  
"Well, at least one of us finds this funny," he mumbled in response petulantly because it hurt his pride that he has just embarrased himself in front of her, his wife and a stranger to boot.  
"Hey, are you mad?" there was disbelief in her question and Jongin huffed. He was already being judged by her.  
"I am not."  
"It seems like you are."  
"I. Am. Not. Kyungsoo noona."  
Kyungsoo tsked. "I think I told you to drop the noona thing last night. I feel old."  
Jongin frowned. "But you are older, even by just one year."  
"And I am married to you now, am I not?" she raised her left hand to show him the ring that was identical to his. She sighed. "I know that you're really not emotionally motivated to do this with me and we are practically strangers but I hope that we could at least - you know? - be friends or something. It'll make this whole thing easier."  
Jongin felt guilty because it seemed like Kyungsoo thought that she was dragging her with this when in fact it is the other way around.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I am just still getting used to... all of this. Being married and all."  
Kyungsoo smiled at him and Jongin had to thank his luck because, damn, Kyungsoo is a looker with a kind smile and it seems like she is a kind soul too, though a bit playful. Jongin thinks that at least he doesn't have to worry waking up and finding out that Kyungsoo robbed him.  
"That's okay. I understand. It's not like a common thing to get married to a person that you have met for just a couple of hours."  
Jongin nodded and got up from his slump on the floor. "I'll call for breakfast. What do you want, Soo?"  
Kyungsoo looked stunned one second and she was blushibg the next. She tried to look away but Jongin has already seen it. He smiled to himself because she really is a darling.  
"I-I'll have what you're having, Jongin-ah."  
With a nod, Jongin headed towards the door and unknowingly, his mental smile was realized and he was sporting a grin that he just saw as he put the phone down after ordering their breakfast.

________________________________________  
It was early for Jongin to have thought that this thing might not be hard. After the silently awkward breakfast, they have both nothing to do and Jongin, being inexperienced with any kind of relationship, has no idea what to do. Should he talk to Kyungsoo? But what about? What if she thinks that he is a snoopy asshole and snap at him? What if she gets bored and ask for a divorce tomorrow?  
He's hopeless because after the mental berating, he is turning to Google for help. But what shoulde he search for? 'How to entertain your temporary wife'? 'How to not make a stranger kill you'? 'How to re-evaluate your choices in life'?  
"Jongin, we have to talk about something," Kyungsoo called making him almost drop his phone in shock. He looked up to see that Kyungsoo has seated herself comfortably on the couch and patting the space beside her for Jongin to sit. Like a lost puppy, he did what was expected of him but kept quiet and kept his gaze on the tv because seeing Kyungsoo in his shirt and sweatpants are doing something on his sanity.  
When Kyungsoo reached out to pat his hand, he instinctively flinched but regretted it at once when hurt passed Kyungsoo's eyes. "Jongin, listen. We can't have you shying away from me all of the time. Whose husband would cringe away from his wife?"  
Chided, Jongin turned his body to face his wife and caught her eyes. "Sorry."  
"It's okay but remember that we are in this together, Jongin. We have to make this work. You have your reasons and so have I. We should find a way to work together and this is what I want to talk about."  
"Okay. You have something in mind, Soo?"  
Kyungsoo was mildly blushing and Jongin was puzzled until he understood when she reached out again and tried to hold his hand. He blushed more at this but he knew better than to pull away. He waited until her skin touched his and all he could think of is how soft her hand feels on his.  
"Like I already said, you shouldn't be too flighty on skinship, Jongin-ah. Couples do this normally and if we want to keep up the act, we will be holding hands, hugging and maybe kissing," her voice lowered at the end bit but Jongin has heard her clearly. She didn't say anything wrong. In fact, what Kyungsoo was saying makes a lot of sense but why is Jongin feeling like his stomach is churning but in a good way. It wasn't out of nervousness. Was it anticipation? What for?  
He cleared his throat and ignored his silliness. "I get it."  
"Do you, really, Jongin-ah? From what I could tell from you, you are pretty awkward. Have you had relationships before?"  
Jongin blanched and blushed. Why is he having all these sorts of reactions? He hates it because he feels vulnerable under Kyungsoo's observant eyes. He tried to muster anything from him and settled for nonchalance.  
"Not really," he replied and it just came out as aloof and defensive. He's miserably failing at getting himself out of embarrassment.  
Kyungsoo chuckles a bit. "Figures. So I have to tell you that it will not always be me telling you to do this everytime, Jongin. Actually, most of the time, it should be initiating skinship so it is up to you to know when is the right time and place, okay? Though I'll help you sometimes because if I do it too much, it will look like I am forcing you to this and it will cause suspicion."  
Jongin was suprised. "It seems like you have thought a lot about this."  
"I did, just now. What we did is no joke, Jongin-ah. It was stupid of us to just jump into marrying each other though we have our reasons. So we can't have it be wasted because we are already here and we have to face the consequences of what we have done," Kyungsoo was unconsciously squeezing Jongin's hand in reassurance. She could see that Jongin is having conflicted thoughts about this but he needs to be where they are right now. He just needs a little push and she doesn't mind giving that.  
"You are one amazing girl, Soo," Jongin mused and that had her blushing once again. He sounded so sincere and it has been a long time since Kyungsoo has heard someone talk to her like that.  
"Thanks, though that's not all."  
"What is it?"  
"We need a story, Jongin. We need to make our love story."


	2. Married Life - Day 2 (Part 1)

Jongin woke up with a start. He has dreamt that he was in front of his parents and grandpa asking them for their support for his newly married life. He scoffed to himself because how could that even happen when he is very much single - 

_Ohh._

He looked right beside him and lo and behold! He might've been dreaming but he actually is a married guy, married to a twenty-six year old pre-school owner/teacher who has studied there in the US, thus her familiarity with Las Vegas. Other than that, his head ached as he tried to remember all the info that Kyungsoo told him that he should know if they are to stage a relationship that flourished when she was still studying there around five years ago and was just separated because Jongin was just on vacation (which he actually was because he has asked to travel alone as a graduation gift for being able to finish his degree in two years) and well, Kyungsoo has a boyfriend then.

Jongin could still remember how low his jaw dropped when he made sense of the story that Kyungsoo is trying to fabricate. Their love story. And apparently, she's making herself look like she has cheated on her boyfriend with the same man she has married without any preamble whatsoever.

It is crazy and he voiced that out to her but Kyungsoo said that the said boyfriend was th reason why she has gotten herself into marrying Jongin over a few shots of whatchamacallits and her husband flashing those pretty, pretty rings that his family has asked him to give to his wife.

Jongin thanks himself for having that stupid habit because it was one of the factors that has led him to his wife and he could finally be in the position that he has worked his ass hard for.  
Suddenly, he panicked as he realized that he was laying alone in his bed and it felt awfully cold and empty. He was about to set out a search party for Kyungsoo but then he remembered thaf she has asked to sleep in his spare room because as much as they are married, Kyungsoo os not entirely comfortable around Jongin just yet - without the influence of alcohol.

He shook his silly thoughts in his head and headed to the bathroom. Kyungsoo has said that they will be going around on a date and take tons of evidences on how they just love to be with each other.  
So if he wants to make a good impression on to who Kyungsoo plans to introduce him to. He was more nervous at that moment when he took the final exams at the university. What if they will see through their act? What could happen to him? To Kyungsoo? It is not hard to see how she is into this plan of theirs that makes Jongin wonder what the hell did her boyfriend do to make her run for the heels and seek a stranger to go tie the knot with.

But Jongin didn't pry further. He wasn't in the position to go that personal. Yet.

Something smelling heavenly wafted to his nose and he almost jumped off his bed when he remembered what may have caused this. Kyungsoo has told him that she has gone to a culinary school last year. And she has offered to cook for him as often as she could because eating out for every meal costs much more and unhealthy.

Jongin has had the initial taste test last night dinner and that is the reason why he has rushed to put on decent clothes and flung himself out if his door but he stopped on his tracks because Kyungsoo has heard him and she looked towards where he is with one of her heart-shaped smiles. The way that the sun rays coming from the window to her right is hitting her silhouette in a way that it makes her look like she is radiating light.

"Ohh, you're up! Come on now, Jongin-ah," she called and Jongin just nodded, afraid that he will embarrass himself again in front of his wife.

He smiled to himself because just yesterday, he cringes whenever he thinks that he has Kyungsoo and she is his wife but right now, it doesn't seem so bad. He plopped down on one of the stools on the counter instead of the dining table but Kyungsoo didn't say anything and just served him a pile of pancakes that is dotted with what looks like blueberry and the syrup pushed to him as well.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, Soo. Thanks," he beamed as he took in the wonderful smell of homemade breakfast. He hasn't had one ever since he has moved to live on his own which was when he was eighteen. A whopping seven years already. The first bite almost sent him to food heaven if not for Kyungsoo putting down a mug of steaming chocolate.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had, Soo. Thank you," he grunted out as he ravished his pancakes, too busy to notice that he has her blushing thay she hid by turning around and getting herself her own food.

It was silent but it was confortable as Jongin is wolfing down the pancakes and Kyungsoo is enjoying her own food. The younger has insisted thay he will do the dishes and established that if Kyungsoo cooks, he'll clean up.

And so, Kyungsoo is free to rest after breakfast and she finally remembered to charge her phone that has been dead, probably since she has gotten a few drinks and had gotten married right after. She gave it a few minutes before turning it on and she almost dropped it when notification after another shook her phone.

_59 messages from Baekkie <3_

_27 messages from Mom_

_87 messages from My Channie <3 <3 <3_

She has to change his contact name ASAP. She checked her voicemail and the has around fifty messages recorded and she opted to listen to all of it but fled to her room in case she cries. Which is highly likely.

As she sat down on her bed, she got to work on the contact name replacing the old one with a detached Park Chanyeol before playing the recorded messages.

_Babe, where did you go?! Answer your phone, please._

_Soo... Just tell me that you are safe. I'm worried sick. I'm sorry._

_Baby, please. We need to talk._

_Thank goodness you are okay. I heard from Baek... I... We have to talk, baby. Please call me when you get this._

_Call me, baby. Please. Please..._

_Kyungsoo, I miss you so much. I want to hear your voice._

_Soo, I love you. Believe me. Hear me out._

_Do Kyungsoo, I'm dying here. I just want to see you. What... What happened... What you saw... I can't talk about this here but I love you._

_Soo, I can't drag this any longer. I'm coming for you..._

"Oh shit!" Kyungsoo wiped away her tears and hurried out of her room, calling for Jongin as she went.

"Soo? What..? Were you crying?" he asked incredelously and he did the first thing that his brain told him to. He pulled her into a hug and placed her head on the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Kyungsoo was speechless from the gesture. She wasn't expecting to be hugged by an anxious looking Jongin and her words died in her throat. She knew that it was urgent but her body betrayed her and let her melt in those tanned arms that wrapped around her.

But her phone rang and she regrettably pulled away. She placed her hand on his arm to placate him and Jongin visibly relaxed. It was an unregistered number so she has half a mind to reject it but she answered it anyway. What if it was something important?

"Yes, hello?"

_"Babe, where are you? You're not here in your hotel room. Are you okay? Tell me where to pick you up, I'll come get you."_

"Who is it?" Jongin asked, tilting his head in confusion and more worry because Kyungsoo paled as soon as she heard the deep rumbling voice from the other side of the line.

_"Soo, who's with you? Are you still there? Kyungsoo, please talk to me."_

Kyungsoo wordlessly extended her arm and pushed her phone into Jongin's hand. Taking the hint, her husband of sorts took the phone and placed it on his ear.

"May I know who is this? Kyungsoo is not... uhh, feeling quite well. Do you have a message for her? I'll pass it on."

_"Who are you? Why is my girlfriend with you?!"_

_Ahh._ "So you are the ex boyfriend, I see."

_"Back up, man. Who the fuck are you? Give the phone back to Kyungsoo! I need to talk to her."_

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, Mr. Park. And as her husband, I am to do as she wishes and she wishes for you to leave her alone. So please. Goodbye."

_"W-wait..!"_

But Jongin has put the phone down and gauging Kyungsoo's reaction. He just had a stand-off with the ex-boyfriend who she was avoiding and is the reason they are together now. Should he thank the bastard for hurting Kyungsoo? He slapped himself in his head for thinking such stupid things.

"Soo?" he said softly, afraid that he might trigger something in her. She just looked at him with unreadable eyes and stepped closer to him and wound her arms to bind them in a hug. She went bavk to her previous position before the call and nuzzled her cheek on Jongin's firm chest.

"We have a date planned, right, Jongin-ah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you do! <3


End file.
